


Not About Need

by bettythetl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/bettythetl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't understand the point of "chocolate sprinkles". Dean explains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About Need

**Author's Note:**

> Answers the prompt on tumblr of "Dean/cas, chocolate sprinkles, and fluff"

"What are those?"

Dean jumped and turned his head to look at Castiel, staring at him wide-eyed for a split second before following Castiel’s line of sight to the ice cream in front of him. “They’re sprinkles, Cas. Chocolate sprinkles. They go on top of ice cream.”

Castiel tipped his head to the side, “Why?”

Dean gave him a look before shaking his head and taking a spoonful of ice cream and holding it out to Castiel. “They’re crunchy, and I used to get them all the time at diners for Sammy.” Dean didn’t add that Sam could never finish the ice cream, and there were usually a lot of sprinkles left at the bottom when the ice cream melted. He got used to them, so he always added them to his and Sam’s ice cream out of habit.

Castiel looked at the ice cream dubiously before shifting his stare back to Dean. “You know I don’t need to eat, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes and waggled the spoon a little, careful to make sure the ice cream didn’t slip off. “It’s not about need, Cas. Sometimes you just have to have some chocolate sprinkles in your life.”

That earned Dean another dubious glance from Castiel, but Castiel took the offered ice cream into his mouth without taking the spoon. Dean felt a flush dart across his face as Castiel closed his lips around the proffered ice cream then sat back. Dean saw Castiel’s jaw work as he chewed the sprinkles, trying and failing not to become distracted by the sight. 

When Castiel was done with the bite of ice cream and chocolate sprinkles, a rare, incredibly faint smile barely quirked one side of his mouth, and he nodded his head. Catching and holding Dean’s gaze, Castiel told him, “You’re right, Dean. It’s not about need.”


End file.
